Devil's Hour
by madiamazing
Summary: A late night intruder is determined to take her places she'd never been before. Modern Kinktober fic.


**Explicit con-non-con smut. You've been warned. **

**Happy Kinktober!**

* * *

_**~Devil's Hour~**_

* * *

The bedroom was pitch black when she woke, her heart pounding and her trembling body covered in sweat. The bleary little numbers of the alarm clock across the room were the only things visible to her tired eyes, and she couldn't seem to blink them into clearer focus. After staring and blinking furiously for what felt like an eternity, she could just barely make out that it was three-thirty in the morning.

She wasn't sure what exactly had woken her. Perhaps it was the vicious wind racing outside her bedroom window, or the vague, ominous nightmares she had been having that made her sense that something, _something_, was about to happen.

Or, more likely, maybe it was the faint creak of her carport door opening and closing slowly across her little house.

Still mostly paralyzed in a sleepy haze, she couldn't do much but shudder despite her heated body, let out the weakest of whimpers. _Someone is coming,_ her mind screamed, and she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe she was still dreaming… but how clearly she then sensed her bedroom door open silently, the person entering quiet as a ghost even as he shut the door behind him.

She shook violently, her breath coming out fast and panicked, as she heard the sounds of keys being dropped onto her bedside table, a belt being loosened and removed, fabric falling to the floor. She didn't dare open her eyes, clutching her bedding close to her chest as frightened, sob-like breaths blew past her parted lips, just waiting.

The weight of the man suddenly crushing her made her ready to scream, but his hand was already pressed so hard against her mouth and nose that she couldn't even _breathe_. As she squirmed under him, his amused voice murmured into her ear, "You left the door unlocked for me."

She still couldn't make a sound, still couldn't breathe, and her movements became more and more panicked, though still weak with sleep.

"If you scream," he warned, "it will be very, very bad for you. Do you hear me?"

She nodded fast, desperate for air, and he mercifully moved his hand down to her throat, lightly grasping it and forcing her head to the side so he could kiss along her flushed cheek before viciously grazing her ear with his teeth.

"No," she managed to choke out, still trying to fight his weight atop her. "Please..."

His grip on her throat tightened, continuing his biting assault along her face and jawline. "Hush."

He had little issue removing her pajama shorts with one hand—despite her twisting hips, her kicking legs—her nakedness underneath being exposed to the cool bedroom air. Gaining strength, she swung at his face and chest and shoulders all the while—which he neatly dodged—and tried to push him off to no avail. She was just barely able to twist out of his grip on her throat and land a hard bite on his forearm, to which he punished her with a slap to the face, followed by a vice tight grip around her neck that had her choking out a cough.

"Don't you fucking bite me," he growled before flipping her onto her stomach in one swift motion.

One hand held both of hers tightly behind her back, and she wriggled constantly, desperate to break free as his other hand cruelly forced her thighs apart, which he held down with his knees. The pillow muffled her cries as he invaded her aching center with greedy fingers.

"What's this?" he observed as he fondled her there. "You're shaking… you like this, don't you?"

She mumbled a protesting noise into the pillow, shaking her head.

"If you don't, then why are you so wet?"

She didn't care that her efforts were hopeless as she twisted and turned and kicked and whimpered, unable to see with her hair strewn all about her face and hardly able to breathe with the way he held her down. Every few moments she would have to give up fighting to catch her breath, or tense up because of her attackers fingers torturously teasing her core.

"You love this," he insisted again. "Do you feel that? You're absolutely dripping for me."

His hand mercifully disappeared from her center, but then she felt it creep around her face, pushing some of her hair aside so he could shove the fingers into her mouth, running them along her tongue.

"See, taste," he ordered, and she had no choice but to, though she got revenge by clamping her teeth down on his fingers hard.

He removed them from her mouth with a hiss, slapping her bare ass in rebuke, a stinging pain following. She didn't have much time to focus on it though; as a very threatening hardness began to tease it's way around her entrance, spreading her wetness along her folds.

"No," she pleaded, desperately trying to move away, "don't."

"Aw, you know you want it," he argued mockingly, letting out a soft groan as he then slammed into her, despite her continued protests.

She fought and fought to no success, his hands unwavering in their grip on her wrists and hair. An unforgiving, hard length filled her, plunging deep and aggressive at a torturous pace, his harsh breath releasing with every forceful pump of his hips. Her traitorous throat emitted sounds she couldn't control, and eventually he leaned over to hiss into her ear, "Listen to you moan. You love this so much, you little slut."

"No," she whimpered, shaking her head.

When he finally removed himself from her, he easily rolled her onto her back again, fighting with her to open her legs. His weight was impenetrable atop her, and one hand held both of her wrists together above her head. That frightening hardness threatened entrance again, and his wet lips kissed her face.

"Look at me," he demanded quietly.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Kiss me back." His lips were persistent in their search for a response, and she made him think he won for a moment before viciously biting his bottom lip.

A low growl sounded within his chest, and he slapped her face in punishment. Though she still whimpered in protest, she didn't fight him this time when he claimed her mouth hungrily once more, his tongue invading her parted lips. And then, without warning, he was inside of her again, shoving himself so deep that she cried out.

"It just slides right in," he said in awe, thrusting back and forth in a merciless rhythm. "You're so wet for me."

"Please… it's so big," she whined, unceasing in her impossible attempt to get away. "It hurts."

"Just keep trying to squirm away," he teased, relentless in the harsh way he forced himself in, as deep as he could go. "Every time you do, it just feels better for me."

At that, she went still, sobs breaking through her chest as he fucked her unabatedly, his teeth finding purchase on her chest and neck and wherever else he could reach. "Please, stop" she begged him after a while, the persistent feel of him deep and hard and demanding inside of her so intense that there was no fighting the way her body ascended, threatened to crumble into a pile of aching, lifeless limbs.

"Shh," he soothed, demeanor changing as he kissed her face, surprising her when he graciously removed himself. He moved lower, kissing her neck, then chest, then moving lower still, kissing her stomach atop her flowery camisole gently. His voice was sweetly persuasive as he ordered, "Just relax. Enjoy this."

She didn't have time to protest. His tongue was soft and warm and wet as it immediately set to devouring her, and she couldn't do much but writhe and breathe, trying not to succumb to the overwhelming pleasure, which was about as easy as fighting him off had been. No matter how hard she bucked her hips or how much she twisted, his mouth did not falter in its insistent attack. Soon, her disloyal body went from trying to get away from it to leaning into it, from digging her nails into the hands that held hers down at her sides to holding onto them tight, crying out and shuddering with her approaching release.

Cruel as he was, he stopped, rising and then laying down next to her, guiding her onto her knees in front of him. Dazed, she stared down at him; naked, his legs spread, swollen hardness right there waiting. What did he expect her to do?

"I'm not leaving until I come," he answered her unspoken question without room for refusal. "Get to work."

He grasped her face and she sighed, reluctantly obeying as he guided her face downward. What was the point in fighting him when he would get what he wanted either way? She grasped him with her palm, trying to moisten her dry mouth with her tongue before wrapping her lips around him.

"That's a good girl," he rasped, cradling her head as she set a slow, hesitant pace. Eventually, he tired of her halfhearted attempt, pushing her head down so that she had to take him deeper down her throat. Gagging and struggling to breathe, she tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. His handling of her got less and less gentle as she started to resist him again, but he was too strong. Of course he would win. Still, at least she could make it less enjoyable for him by resisting.

"Fine," he gave in, "you don't want to suck it?" He grasped her hips hard, pulling her effortlessly on top of him. "Ride me, then."

She shook her head, whining and trying to twist free from his grasp with no luck. He adjusted his hips just so that he easily snuck into her wet heat again, and it was so intense with her on top that she immediately began to quiver, keening moans pouring past her lips. He forced her to move above him, his hands holding hers against her waist, thrusting his strict hips upwards so that she had to take every inch.

"That's right. Fuck me back," he crooned, his breath becoming harsher and quicker along with her intensifying cries. She tensed, trying with everything in her to stay still, but had to move along with him with every single upward thrust of his hips. After she inevitably tightened and shattered around him, her body sinking weakly onto his chest as she sobbed out her release, he stilled as well, his shaky moans in her ear as she felt warmth spill out deep inside of her.

He held onto her tightly as she trembled, her whimpers slowly quieting. They stayed like that, still connected, unmoving and quiet, for a very long time. She continued to shudder all the while, her lips parted and her eyes wide as she stared at nothing particular in the darkness.

It was a while before he gently guided her off of him, slowly pulling her down next to him. She let him welcome her into his side, hesitantly at first, and he wrapped one leg across both of hers, beginning to stroke her hair and face softly. They remained that way, wrapped up in one another, completely quiet, for as long as it took for her breathing to return normal, her trembling to stop.

She almost dreaded the moment when he would speak again, marking the ending of what had just transpired. But, of course, it couldn't last forever.

"You didn't safe word," he finally broke the silence, and she sighed.

"I… didn't need to. Or _want_ to," she replied, awed. "God, that was... I can't believe you did that for me."

He pressed his bloated lips to her temple. "I would do anything you asked. You know that, Christine."

"I do now," she giggled breathlessly, and then sighed again. "Wow."

"So, you're… okay?"

"Okay? Erik, I'm over the moon here. It was even better than anything I imagined before. You were absolutely amazing!"

He nuzzled her neck, the malformed side of his face hot even against her warmed skin. "You didn't safe word," he said again, "otherwise I would have stopped immediately."

She swallowed. "You didn't like doing it?" Her voice was small.

He chuckled, dark and delicious. "Oh, your pleasure is my pleasure, Christine. I don't think I've ever felt you soak me like that."

Her cheeks turned bright red in the darkness, and she bit her smiling lip.

Erik sighed. "How am I supposed to work after _that? _I am going to be thinking about it all day."

"You better," Christine said, kissing his dark hair. "Because _I_ am going to be thinking about it… well, probably forever."

He laughed and shook his head, reluctantly rising and dressing with ease in the darkness, his piercing yellow eyes allowing him a strange ability to see well in the dark.

Christine pouted. "Are you sure you can't stay and cuddle with me until morning?"

"I wish, love. Unfortunately, I have to finish this score by eight a.m. I procrastinated terribly this time around. Probably because of the wonderful distractions my girlfriend has provided for me," he teased, bending to kiss her mouth.

She flushed. "I'm sorry. At least you're a genius who will come up with something incredible either way. I know you will."

"You are my inspiration," he said reverently, kissing her lips once more, lingering there for a while before finally pulling away. "I'll lock the door on my way out. Sleep well."

"Oh, I will," she assured with a giggle, and even in the dark she could see the flash of his grin before he turned to leave.


End file.
